The Serial Thrillers
The Serial Thrillers Founded October 20th 2012 Nickname The Cereal Thrillers Stadium Central Cheerio Capacity 9,000 Manager Bradley Pollard League Division 5.153 (10th position) Last Season 5th in Division 7.253 "B" Team / Coach None as of yet Introduction The Serial Thrillers are a relatively new club, based in the south London region, close to Chelsea. The club was founded on the 20th October 2012, by a group of sunday-league footballers, who thought they were better than they actually were. The club's fans are known as the 'Cornflake Killers', mocking their own team's name. Their beloved stadium Central Cheerio is based in the centre of their base in Chelsea. The club started it's journey in league 7.241 are currently competing in league 5.153. Although still a very new club in comparison to many teams, The Serial Thrillers believe that they have a big role to play in the game and thrive to become one of the best teams out there! Progression 'League' 'Season 30' Season 30 is where The Serial Thrillers started their journey in TM and participated in league 7.241 . Unfortunately, as they joined too late in the season, they were unable to participate in the cup, which was a disappointment. The Serial Thrillers had a bad first game of the season, starting with a cheap 1-0 loss, while having 61% possesion, double their opponent's shots and still managed to lose. After that game, their manager 'Bradley Pollard', made a tactical change, changing around their formation and game tactics. This worked magnificantly, going on to win their next 5 games flawlessly. After this, they went through a rough patch, winning only 2 in 7 games. They finished this season in 5th place, only 5 points away from the league leaders. 'Cup' Season 30 - ''N/A'' Season 31 - 'Too early to tell ;) Current Playing Squad '1st Team Squad Facilities & Stadium Honours 'Competition History' 'Season 30' Division 7 Group 241 - 5th Place National Cup - Not Entered 'Player History' 'Season 30' Club Player of the Year - 'D Jessop '''Fans Player of the Year - 'M Weaver 'Top Scorer - 'M Weaver '''Season 31 Club Player of the Year -''' 'Fans player of the Year -' 'Top Scorer -' Transfers '''Highest Transfer Fee Received 4.0M for D.Jessop to Beast United F.C 'Highest Transfer Fee Paid' 25.0M For D.Hurtado from f.c. 3viglio (Italy) 'Total Number of Sales' 1 sold for £4.0M (as of 7th December 2012) 'Total Number of Purchases' 4 bought for £31.3m (as of 7th December 2012) *Note* Free Transfers not included Records 'League' Longest Unbeaten Streak - '''5 games ''(Season 30')'' 'Longest Winless Streak - '''3 games ''(Season 30) '''Longest Winning Streak - 5 games (Season 30) Biggest Win - 5-0 (vs. A.A. Merton Season 30 ) Biggest Defeat'' - 1-0 '' (vs Winston FC Season 30) Top Goalscorer in One Season - 16 goals (M.Weaver in Season 30) Most Assists in One Season - 10 assists (D.Jessop in Season 30) Most Appearances (Total) - 20 games (S.Netherfield) Most Goals in a Match - 3, C.Matthews (During 5-0 win over AA Merton ) 'Highest Home Attendance '- 8,686 vs. Recreativo Southampton Category:Leagues Category:Player History Category:Transfers